Love and Veangence
by fluffykagomekawaii
Summary: After hearing Inuyasha tell Kikio he'll kill her to get her soul back, Kagome flees and decides to save them the trouble. Sesshomaru somehow finds her. After and emotional outburst, Kagome breaks her curse and turns back into a demon. sk. (on hold 4 now)
1. Default Chapter

Wazzup!!!! I finally thought of a good Sess/Kag fanfict, so here it is, enjoy.. As you can see, this is my first fict so be nice.  
  
Sesshomaru: why are you dragging ME, into your mindless stories, surely you don't expect me to cooperate.  
  
Me: Oh that's ok Sess, I'll just make it an Inu/Kag fict instead. *looks away with a smile*  
  
Sesshomaru: if you do, I will kill you..slowly!  
  
Me: *shivers* I was just kidding you know, I mean after all, I AM a Sess/Kag fan!  
  
Sesshomaru: good *walks away*  
  
Disclaimer: FINE, I confess, I Don't own Inuyasha or any of the cast!!!!!! ~  
  
Love and Vengeance  
  
Chapter #1: Transformations  
  
Kagome ran as fast as her long legs could carry her. The forest was dark and cold, but she kept moving nonetheless. Her vision had become blurry from all the tears and her body was badly wounded with cuts, bruises and scrapes she had gotten from running carelessly through the thick forest.  
  
Her uniform was covered in dirt and blood and was practically falling apart. But Kagome ignored it all and kept running, she had tripped a couple of times, her body begged her to stop, but her mind was set.  
  
She would not stop, not until her strength had run out, not until she reached the doors of death. Yes, death seemed so comforting right now, she would gladly walk into its warm embrace without a second thought. 'my life isn't worth it, maybe I should just die' she though bitterly.  
  
If only she hadn't come back early she wouldn't have been there to see the heart ripping scene.  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
There he was with Kikiou, holding each other under the God tree. He kept her close as he spoke. Those words stung deep into Kagome's heart, the pain was so unbearable she could not see strait. "Kikio, you know I love you and you only, Kagome is nothing more than a shard detector, I was merely pretending to love her so that she would cooperate, you believe me don't you?" she silently asked. "yes but, how can I be completely sure, I need a prove Inuyasha" Kikio replied while hugging him tightly. "what do you mean?" "kill her Inuyasha, set my soul free so that it may return to me" Inuyasha pulled back for a second with wide eyes but soon sighed in defeat. "if that is what my love desires, that is what she'll get" with that he kissed her.  
  
At the moment all that was on her mind was to get as far away from that place as humanly possible.  
  
~End of Flash Back~  
  
Sadly for her, no matter how far she went, the pain followed closely. Kagome somehow managed to increase her speed as the events she'd seen kept playing over and over in her clouded mind.  
  
By this time she had her eyes tightly shut and failed to notice a root in the forest floor. So she tripped once again, only this time she didn't planned to get up. No, she would cry until she was drained and hopefully die in the process. After all, she wasn't needed anymore.  
  
Who knows, if she was lucky she could just get devour by a demon. So now she lay sobbing on the ground, her right ankle had twisted and her legs were unresponsive. All that was left was for her to stay there and cry the rest of her heart out.  
  
She was so trapped in her pain, she didn't noticed the deep golden eyes observing her trembling figure.  
  
****  
  
He was simply astonished by this human girl. How was it possible for a weak creature such as her to emit so much power along with her pain? Her power was so strong that it had made him, the great lord of the western lands extremely intrigued. It had somehow called out to him and he found himself powerless to ignore it.  
  
Once he got to the origin of the power, he was confused to find that there were no other demons but himself. Was she calling out for him in particular? Was she even aware of her own actions? He didn't think so.  
  
Locking his gaze on the sobbing girl, he was taken aback by her aura. It was so full of emotions, mostly anger and sorrow, mixed with a hint of sadness and regret. He noticed that she was wounded both emotionally and physically as he settled his gaze over her bloody clothes and body.  
  
How was it possible for one single creature to experience so much pain, hold so much power and not pass out?. Growing more curious, the demon lord decided to make his presence known. For some reason, the fact that he was seeing his brother's wench in such a state, did not bring the pleasure he thought it would.  
  
On the contrary and mush to his discomfort, he felt the uncanny urge to seize her cries and soothe her pain. Sesshomaru approached her cautiously, making sure not catch her attention just yet. The demon lord moved with inhuman speed and in less than a second he was kneeling next to her.  
  
He placed a hand on her shoulder and as soon as he made contact with her skin, the demon lord was thrown back by about ten feet away. Kagome jumped at the sudden touch and for the first time felt the incredible power surging through her veins. That's when it hit her. 'did I just pushed Sesshomaru?' she though with a look of horror on her face.  
  
Kagome soon found her self locked with the gaze of a very surprised demon lord. However, she was unable to hold it any longer and soon broke eye contact. She went back to her sorrows and began to cry again, completely ignoring the lord of the western lands, or the fact that she had display such power.  
  
Recovering quickly, Sesshomaru stood up and once again tried to approach her. Kagome stiffed at bit when she felt the weight of his hand once again on her shoulder, but surprisingly did not oppose. In a blink of an eye, the young woman grabbed Sesshomaru's wrist and placed his hand on her own throat. The demon lord could not remember the last time he had been so surprise.  
  
He didn't know which matter to study first. The fact that she had use speed to match that of a demon. Or the fact that she was asking him to kill her. Kagome took a deep breath, closed her eyes and squeezed his hand before letting go.  
  
So there he was, kneeling before this very intriguing creature, ready to kill her at her own request. (I think not!) Unconsciously, the demon lord loosened his grip on her and began to trace her trembling bottom lip with his thumb. 'what in the seven hells has gotten into me, she clearly wants to die, why can I just depose of her?' he thought.  
  
Looking down once again, the demon lord stopped his caressing and broke all contact. Kagome shut open her eyes and gave him a confuse look. "what makes you think I wish to kill you human?" she looked down at the ground and let her bags cover her eyes before answering. "every time we cross paths you always try to kill me.why should this be any different" with that said, Kagome once again reached for his hand and placed it on her delicate throat.  
  
"besides.I want you to.will you please end my suffering?.kill me." Sesshomaru added slight pressure to her throat, earning a weak and grateful smile from her lips. This only served to confirm that she really wanted death, but why?. What could have been so horrible that caused such a pure creature not to want to live anymore? All the demons and humans he had ever slain all had pleaded for their pathetic lives, and yet here she was, asking him to take hers away. It was simply unheard of.  
  
Breaking from his daze, Sesshomaru looked down at the shivering young woman. She looked so frail and defend less, she reminded him of a lost kitten that went you try to comfort, responds by scooting away or attacking.  
  
He was still confused about what had happened when he attempted to touch her but decided to brush that thought aside for the time being. Letting go once again, he stood up and unshielded his sword. With a blinding light, he slashed right through her and watch in awe as her wounds began to heal. Kagome opened her eyes to find herself completely recovered and with no physical pain.  
  
Realizing what just happened, she closed her eyes and screamed with frustration to Sesshomaru's retreating back. "NO! come back and kill me you sad excuse of a demon" before she knew it, she was pinned to the ground and looking into the narrowed eyes of the demon lord. The angered in his eyes soon vanished and turned into amusement, much to her surprise.  
  
'he's mocking me?' Kagome narrowed her own eyes and let out a scream of rage, at the same time a white light emitted from her effectively pushing off the heavy demon above her. Kagome stood up and glared at the stunt yokai, she noticed her hands were glowing and she could somehow sense an immense power coming within her. But how could that be, why would she have such a power, and how come she was never able to use it before? Her mind was becoming as cloudy as ever, she had no choice but to grab her head tightly in efforts of keeping it from exploding.  
  
Suddenly, she felt and unbearable pain wash over her so she dropped to her knees and shut her eyes close. Everything was happening to fast, it felt as if the world was spinning and she couldn't take it any longer. The demon lord watch with wide eyes as her small figure begun to glow and somewhat levitate in mid air. What in the seven hells was going on? Sesshomaru didn't think his eyes could get any wider, but as the light faded, he was proven wrong. There on the ground laid an unconscious, extremely beautiful.demoness?  
  
There, what do you think, not too shabby for my first fict huh?. Well the only way I'll ever know is if you review so, um....REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: like they would waste their time reviewing a pathetic story such as this.  
  
Me: *glares* ALL RIGHT! That's it, I'm making it an Inu/Kag fanfict and you can't stop me!!!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: Are you sure? *unleashes yokai whip*  
  
Me: *big anime smile* oh come on Sess! Where's you sense of humor!  
  
Well um.that's it for now! JAMATE ^-^ 


	2. Kagome's Rage

I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!!!!! Thank you SOOOOOO much for all the reviews!! YOU LIKE ME, YOU REALLY LIKE ME!!! *sniff* don't worry *sniff* I'll be ok..  
  
Sesshomaru: you humans and your stupid emotions!  
  
Kagome: Oh come on Fluffy, she's not that bad!  
  
Sesshomaru: Fluffy?  
  
Kagome: ^-^ maybe we should continue with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Inuyasha, so please don't sue.  
  
Love and Vengeance  
  
Chapter #2: Kagome's Rage  
  
Sesshomaru cautiously approached the unconscious demoness, he slowly studied her delicate features. Her hair had grown past her waist and was mingled with various violet high lights. She had also grown long powerful yet feminine claws, her face was adorned with a single tear drop on her forehead and one light volt on each of her creamy cheeks. Her ears had become slightly pointy, much like his own and her scent had changed a bit. She now smelt of sakura blossoms and summer rains, the only thing that stayed the same was the scent of purity and complete innocence.  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes to revile deep pools of sapphire blue and slit pupils. The young woman pushed herself to a sitting position and examined with disbelieve her now clawed hands. Looking down at her self, she noticed her outfit had changed as well. She was now wearing a midnight blue form fitting dress. It was connected to a silver shocker and her back was bare. It also had one slit on each side of her that went up to mid thigh. Her feet were bare and she wore a silver anklet on her left ankle. Kagome suddenly frowned at the funny feeling coming from her lower half. Her eyes widened as she found the cause of her discomfort. A fluffy black tail with a violet tip was twitching behind her.  
  
All the while all the demon lord could do was watch and suppress chuckles as he studied her reactions. Turning more, Kagome finally found the Gaze of Sesshomaru. Suddenly, something within her clicked, and she found her self glaring at him. In a blink of an eye, she jumped to a cat like combat position and growled at the demon lord. For the first time in his life, he was truly amazed. How was it possible for a mere human to turn into a demon, a very powerful demon at that.  
  
He couldn't deny that he had wonder about her a couple of times. From the moment he saw her, he felt her power but stubbornly brushed the thought aside. He was truly taken aback when she had pulled the tezaiga (it that how you spell it?) out of its resting place, when he himself could not even touch it. After that he was overpowered with rage and attempted to kill her, only to find that she had come completely unharmed. At that moment he realized she was no ordinary human, but a demon? That was hard to believe. Looking back a Kagome, he took in the sight of her.  
  
She was in all fours and her eyes looked angry and fierce. Her claws dug into the ground and her aura began to glow a dark purple. Sesshomaru was slightly amused by her display of.whatever she was going, that is until she spoke. "so, you rather spare my life so could watch me suffer, you really are something else"  
  
With that, she recklessly launched herself at the expecting demon. Kagome was definitely not herself, it was as if a wild beast had taken over her being. In a blink of an eye, she had somehow manage to slash through Sesshomaru's armor, catching him completely off guard. Sesshomaru backed away a few steps before he decided to take her seriously, he had committed the big mistake of underestimating her. No one had ever managed to actually catch him off guard. Kagome prepared for her next attack as she spun on her hills. Her eyes were glowing red with hate and rage.  
  
Though amuse, Sesshomaru couldn't deny that her words made some damage to his well hidden heart. Before he had time to think, Kagome once again launched herself at him, only this time he was more prepare. In one quick motion Sesshomaru Pinned Kagome to the nearest tree and glared at her. "what exactly are you doing, you know you can't possibly win" He said in a slow tone. Kagome gulped as she realized how close he was to her. She was trapped in a feeling of rage and fear. The fear she held for him made her even madder. But not to him, she was mad at herself for her display of weakness. Kagome closed her eyes and was suddenly surrounded by a blinding light, it quickly consumed her and Sesshomaru had no choice but to let go. Once the light faded she was no longer there.  
  
****  
  
Weeks had passed and still no sing of her. Sesshomaru had actually made time to spy on her group but as always, she was no where in sight. It was driving him insane, he could still remember that look in her eyes, the flames of rage they emitted and the hint of sadness they held. The memory tortured him to no end. But not only that, he also found himself exited with her display of determination and blind courage. Finally breaking out of his thoughts, he found what he was looking for. Her scent had increased with adrenalin and it was coming closer. Sesshomaru quickly jumped to the shadows of a nearby tree and did his best to conceal his aura. He watched with amused eyes as she emerged from the forest and into the clearings.  
  
Apparently she was being chase by a demon. But no, that wasn't it, she was actually sparring with it rather than being chase by it. Once again Kagome seemed to be wildly attacking her opponent who effectively dodged every attack. He set his gaze over her sparring partner and recognized him. His eyes widened as he remember exactly who that person was. But why would he be here, and training her no less. Kagome growled in frustration as no hits landed on her opponent, after a while she gave up and laid flat on her back with her arms covering her vision. "child, why won't you listen to me, you will never win if you keep letting you rage blind you". Stated the demon known as Hatsumaru. Kagome sighed heavily before answering. "I'm sorry Haru, but I just get so frustrated, besides I can't help it it's in my blood" "ah yes, and don't I know it" replied the demon.  
  
Kagome suddenly shot open her eyes and frowned. In less than a second she had tackled the demon lord out of his hiding place. Kagome unconsciously pounced at Sesshomaru and growled at him. Before she was able to cause more damage, she was flipped on her back and found a very amused demon lord above her. "see child, I told you, do not let rage blind you" Hatsumaru stated while approaching them. "Sesshomaru, it's been a long time, now, would you mind letting my student go" "Shut up!, I can get free on my own!" spat a very furious Kagome. "really, you seem pretty helpless from this point of view" Sesshomaru replied as he leaned into her. Kagome suddenly smirked evilly as she moved to close the gap. Before she was able to complete her task, she was hold back by a very angry Hatsumaru. "Kagome, what in the world do you think you're doing? Who knows what could happen with those cursed lips of your, for all we know, you could melt him with a single touch!" Kagome smiled as she looked up at a slightly startle Sesshomaru. "I am completely aware of this, that was my purpose" with that said, she somehow, squeezed out of his grip and took a few steps away.  
  
She locked gaze with the demon lord and blew a kiss to him which soon melted the ground around her. "aw, and to think that could have been you" she sighed.  
  
"young lady! You fix this right now" Kagome froze for a second at Hatsumaru's tone of voice and looked around only to find she had managed to create a crater around her. "um.ooph?, come on Haru, it wasn't really my fault now was it?" thinking quickly, Kagome began to cast a simple spell. "Hatsumaru? The demon raised his vision a glared at Kagome. "what now child?" he asked in a irritated tone. "sleep" she hissed as she touched his forehead, thus sending him into a peaceful temporary sleep. Kagome kneeled next to the sleeping demon and smirked at her work. "poor Hatsumaru, he must've been very tired.now, I believe we had a score to settle" with no warning, Kagome launched herself at Sesshomaru while extending a clawed hand towards his heart.  
  
The demon lord moved with inhuman speed, effortlessly dodging her attack and grabbing her around her shoulders in the process. He trapped her in a very uncomfortable embrace, at least for Kagome. Her back was pressed against his chest and her arms were locked under his. "let me go!" she furiously spat while kicking her legs. "he's right, you shouldn't let rage blind you" he whispered into her slightly pointy ear. "I'm going to make you choke on those words", she warned while struggling to break free from his torturous hold. "and how exactly are you planning to do that?" he said with a smirk. His lips brushed against her ear, effectively causing her to shiver. Kagome growled as she realized how close he really was and what he was doing. By this time, her head was flaming with anger. Kagome suddenly grabbed a hold of the arms that encircled her shoulders and threw him over her head.  
  
She was a bit startled to find that she had somehow been able to lift the very heavy demon over her back and head. Her shock faded quickly as she saw him flip through the air and gracefully land on his feet. Once again her emotions were crushing down, soon she began to feel that oh too familiar feeling of upcoming tears. Unable to hold it any longer, she dropped to her knees and began to cry tear of bitterness. "I hate you, you and that stupid hanyou" she managed to say between sobs.  
  
What the heck was wrong with this girl? First she showed a great amount of courage and determination, and now she sat on the floor, crying her heart out and letting herself completely vulnerably to any attacks.  
  
Once again Sesshomaru found himself hurt by her words, even though she hadn't been able to inflict any physical pain, she was doing a great job damaging his heart. (if he has one). Sighing heavily, Sesshomaru slowly approached her trembling figure and extended a hand to her chin. Before he was able to make actually contact, Kagome smacked his hand away and jumped backwards, growling at him in the process. "I don't need you pity, I'm going to make you regret not killing me, mark my words Sesshomaru, I will not rest until you and that hanyou are dead and buried!" with that, she jumped to the nearest tree and disappeared in the shadows. "so, I take it she's not fond of you Sesshomaru" turning around, the demon lord found the gaze of his old teacher who was none other than Hatsumaru himself. "tell me Hatsumaru, what are your connections with this girl?" Sesshomaru asked while adjusting his blank mask once again. Hatsumaru sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "well, it's a long story, but I will tell you how she came to be"  
  
Oooh my very first cliffhanger! Anyway please review and tell me what you think. That will encourage me to update more often kay! ^-^ 


	3. Kagome's Origin

I finally got time to update so enjoy.  
  
Love and Vengeance  
  
Chapter #:3 Kagome's Origin  
  
Taking interest, Sesshomaru took a seat next to his old teacher and motioned for him to continue. "as you can see Kagome is a very special girl, she is the second heir of the lord of the northern lands" "but they vanished long ago, the Northern lands have been unclaimed for hundredths of years" interrupted a confused Sesshomaru. "Hai, but do you know how they came to perish?" asked Hatsumaru. The demon lord shook his head. "well.they were attacked by unknown forces and turned into.humans" Hatsumaru explained. Sesshomaru listened quietly as the man continued. "I was present when it occurred, as the magic instructor of the lands, it was my place to inculcate every heir of every land, Kagome of course was still a pup back then, but her father and I needed to take care of a few matters, therefore I was invited to stay in the castle"  
  
"how long ago was this?" Asked an extremely curios Sesshomaru. "about five hundredth years, but anyway, it all occurred so fast, before I knew it, I was carrying Kagome to safety.sadly, the curse had already gotten to her, there was nothing more I could do but to create a portal and send her into the future" Sesshomaru's eyes widened a bit, it was kind of hard to believe all of this, I mean he did heard the legends but was far away from believing them. "anyway, I suppose fate brought Kagome back, I didn't think she would survive but then again, she is her fathers daughter, there's no reason why she shouldn't have, she was even strong enough to break the curse.although I'm still puzzled about that, but that's beyond the point, the issue here is that she is back and it is up to me to train her so that she can claim her lands once again.although it won't be easy for many different bloods run through her veins"  
  
The demon lord raised an eyebrow at this statement, what did he mean by different bloods?. Hatsumaru soon took noticed of Sesshomaru's questioning look and decided to feed his curiosity. "you see, her mother was a cat demon, have you not notice the way she hisses or her peculiar combat positions? She is one half of cat demon and must learn how to control it for it's the most dangerous trait of all, if she is not able to master it, I'm afraid she might share the same fate as her elder brother"  
  
Sesshomaru recalled a tale about the first heir of the Northern lands, and how he mysteriously came to perish. "How did her elder brother die" Hatsumaru frowned at the question and dismissed it. "I'm afraid such information is beyond me to speak of, but if not train properly, young Kagome might live to experience it, well lord Sesshomaru, I believe I've said enough, I must go find the child before she gets into." Just then a huge explosion was heard and smoke could be seen followed by a faint "ooph" sound.  
  
Hatsumaru sighed and gathered his belongings. "well, I believe that emphasizes my point.I believe I'm getting too old for this" Sesshomaru quickly stood up and tapped the man on the shoulder. "perhaps I could train her" he said with no emotion what's so ever. "well.it would take the burden of my hands, but.would you be willing to?, she could be quite a hand full" replied Hatsumaru while turning around. "are you implying that I, Sesshomaru, can't handled her?" he exclaimed dryly. "yes, that is exactly what I'm implying, but I will not stop you, you always did like new challenges.very well Sesshomaru, I put Kagome in your care as of today"  
  
Sesshomaru simply nodded his head and proceeded to walk on the direction he had heard the explotion. He was suddenly brutally stopped by the man behind him who had placed a hand on his shoulders. "however, lord Sesshomaru, know that this will be no game, and if she ever begins to glow purple, you must with no second thoughts knock her out, it is vital that you remember this" the demon lord turned to questioned the man, but found he was gone, with a final sigh, he once again headed towards the wild beauty.  
  
Once the demon lord arrived to his destination, he hid behind a tree and growled at what he saw. There, in the middle of the clearing was none other then Kagome, but she was being held by the throat by some kind of snake demon. "such fair lady you are, I don't know whether to devour you or make you my mate" the demon said as he ran a claw on her shoulder. Kagome wince at the discomforting feeling and kicked him in the stomach. "in your dreams" she spat. The demon tightened his hold on her and began to choke her. "hurts, doesn't it?" he said as he applied more pressure.  
  
Kagome's right hand suddenly began to tremble and suddenly her claws grew dramatically, effectively piercing the demon right through his chest. She was suddenly dropped and landed on all fours. "bet that hurts more" she said as she looked down at the trembling body, "h-how did you d-do that?" it hissed. Kagome smirked as she kneeled next to the agonizing demon. After whispering something in its ear she grabbed a hold of his cheek and kissed it softly, much to Sesshomaru's discomfort.  
  
Stepping back, she watched with bored eyes as the creature disintegrated to dust, which was soon blown away by the gentle wind. She gracefully stood up and shook her hand and watched as her claws soon went to their normal length.  
  
Kagome sighed and begun to dust her clothes, she was so focus on the task that she failed to notice the demon lord slowly approaching her. Only when she felt his hot breath on her bare shoulder that she realized his presence. Kagome's instincts kicked in, and out of pure reflex she made a cat like hiss as she jumped to the nearest tree and firmly dug her claws in it. "don't you EVER do that again! What do you want anyway?" she spat as she jumped down once she sensed no danger what's so ever coming from the smirking demon. "do you plan on defeating your opponents by kissing them?" he taunted, completely dismissing her early question. Kagome frown at his statement and crossed her arms over the chest. "at least they get to die happy" she replied as she readied her self to attack.  
  
"too bad you won't" with that, and with no warning, Kagome pounced at the un expecting demon and scratched his left cheek, successfully drawing a thin line of blood. Before she was able to leap away, Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and forcefully pushed her petite body into his. "no one, has ever struck me in the face, and I intend to keep it that way" he whispered in her sensitive ear as he ran his tongue along the tip of it. Kagome gasp and slightly shivered at this as she began to struggle to get free. The demon lord chuckled in amusement. "funny, you actually believe you can win against me"  
  
By this point, Kagome was kicking her legs and demanding to be let go. He simply chuckled more and grabbed her more firmly. His arms soon tightened around her small waist as she tried to squeeze through his grip like last time but he knew better. "let me go, you have no right to hold me, let me gooooooo!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, making the demon lord's ear pound painfully. However, without her knowledge. Her actions and movements had caused a certain someone to become slightly arose. Knowing this, Sesshomaru let her go completely and watched as she dropped to her hands and hissed at him in an angry voice.  
  
Her position wasn't helping either. She was once again in all fours. Her upper body was close to the ground and her shoulders were stiff. Her hair made a curtain around her face and spread all over the floor around her. But the thing that caught his attention the most was the fact that her lower half was shooting up in the sky, her legs ready to jump any minute. "what do you want" she repeated as her anger began to take over. "what I want, you shall find soon enough, now get up and come with me" "come with you? Now why in the world would I want to do that?" she responded dryly. Sesshomaru frowned as he finally noticed the faint purplish glow that was building up around her stiff figure. Hatsumaru had warned him not to let that happen and so he regretfully acted upon the situation.  
  
Sesshomaru ran with inhuman speed and appeared right behind Kagome. Before she was able to move, he reached a hand to the back of her neck and hit her slightly, successfully causing her to faint. The demon lord caught her in his arms before she was able to touch the ground and gracefully stood up. He tenderly held her bridal style and cuddled her sleeping form in his arms before taking to the air.  
  
OMG! It took me so long to write that, I mean school's been crazy, although I only have a week left. Anyway, I hope you liked it, and if you did please update.  
  
Sesshomaru: why would they want to update, your story is atrociously wrong!  
  
Me: oh yeah, how so?  
  
Sesshomaru: you made me way too soft, and you made her hate me.  
  
Me: she doesn't hate you, she's just confused, and she kinda wants to kill you but don't worry, she'll get over it! ^-^  
  
Sesshomaru: she better, or I will take your life.  
  
Me: um..rrrrright, anyway, please update!  
  
PS: don't worry, there'll be a lot of Inuyasha/Kikiou bashing, but first I need to work on Kagome and Sesshomaru's relationship kay! ^-^!!!!!!!! 


	4. To Kill Or Not To Kill

Love and Vengeance  
  
Chapter #4 To Kill Or Not To Kill  
  
Disclaimer: I really hate to repeat myself but here it goes: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Last Time~  
  
Sesshomaru ran with inhuman speed and appeared right behind Kagome. Before she was able to move, he reached a hand to the back of her neck and hit her slightly, successfully causing her to faint. The demon lord caught her in his arms before she was able to touch the ground and gracefully stood up. He tenderly held her bridal style and cuddled her sleeping form in his arms before taking to the air.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The demon lord would glance down at the sleeping beauty in his arms from time to time. She looked so vulnerable and heart melting when she slept, he couldn't help but lightly blush when she brought her face to his chest and unconsciously snuggled closer. (OMG! Sesshomaru blushing, how cute! ^-^)  
  
If she woke up right about now, he'd be embarrassed beyond believe. His thoughts soon drifted to the matter at hand, which was Kagome. How could such a small, innocent creature have so much power and cause so much damage? And what exactly did his stupid hanyou brother do to her, to make her want death?  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
Kagome shut open her eyes and gave him a confuse look. "what makes you think I wish to kill you human?" she looked down at the ground and let her bangs cover her eyes before answering. "every time we cross paths you always try to kill me.why should this be any different" with that said, Kagome once again reached for his hand and placed it on her delicate throat.  
  
"besides.I want you to.will you please end my suffering?.kill me." Sesshomaru added slight pressure to her throat, earning a weak and grateful smile from her lips. This only served to confirm that she really wanted death, but why?.  
  
~End of Flash Back~  
  
A sudden growl was heard from his chest at the thought of his brother being so incredibly stupid by leaving this gorgeous and extremely powerful vixen. The vibration of the growl made Kagome stir a bit and frown slightly. Sesshomaru looked down at the woman in his arms and found a single tear making its way down her perfect pale cheeks. She turned to him and buried her face in his kimono as she began to sniff a bit. "Inuyasha..why?, why did you betray me?"  
  
She whispered in her sleep as the tears began to run more freely from her tightly shut eyes. Sesshomaru soon found himself completely angered by his stupid brother, and oddly concerned for the woman called Kagome. But why would he care? Why did he even volunteered to train her in the first place? It didn't make any sense. He kept telling himself it was all because of pride. At the moment Hatsumaru mentioned he, the lord of the western lands wasn't a match to train a woman/child such as Kagome, he knew he had to proof him wrong.  
  
That's the only reason why he volunteered, to save his dignity.right? Of course he couldn't deny her attitude would be a huge problem. Not to mention her wild burst outs, the fact that she seemed to hate him and how she had vowed to kill him someday would be a great obstacle as well. Thinking back on her death threat, he wondered why he didn't react the way he usually did. If any other demon was to threaten him, he would surely and without remorse kill them were they stood. But her, she was different. Her behavior, instead of irritating him, had amused him somehow, it even exited him a bit, although he would never acknowledge it.  
  
She had managed to awake new emotions in the demon lord that he thought to be inexistent in his being, yet here he was feeling them. He was so deep in thought that before he knew it, he found himself standing in front of his domain. He silently glided toward his chambers but stopped when he realized his action. Why was he heading to his room? Or more to the point. Why was he taking her to his room?  
  
Reluctantly, the demon lord turned on his heels and headed towards the room next to his. He carefully placed Kagome in the large elegant bed and tucked her in before retreating to his own room.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome awoke the next day with a slight headache and a sore body, but other than that she was pretty much ok. She looked around and gasped at her surroundings. She was laying on a queen size bed with light blue silk sheets. The room was elegant and fit to suit a princes. It had different old fashion furniture, many paintings of land escapes, a huge mirror right in front of her and a beautiful balcony that allowed her to see the horizon. Her attention soon drifted to the quiet knock on the door, soon it was slowly pushed open and a little girl popped her small head out.  
  
Kagome's stiffness faded away since she sensed no danger and her glare turned into a warm welcoming smile. "Hi, what's your name?" she asked politely. "my name's Rin, you're real pretty" the child complemented as she approached the slightly flustered Kagome. "thank you Rin, so are you, and my name's Kagome" she responded politely. Rin smiled as she climbed onto the bed. "you have a pretty name too, and you're real nice, yokais aren't very nice most of the time but you are" Kagome smiled at the child's comments. She was right, demons didn't tend to be very nice, but she wasn't always a demon now was she. "Sesshomaru-sama told Rin not to wake you, but Rin couldn't wait to see what you were like, are you going to stay here and be Sesshomaru-sama's mate?" she asked innocently. Kagome's eyes widened at the thought, and a wave of embarrassment washed over her. Before she could answer, a green toad Kagome recognized as Jaken walked in and instructed the child to go play.  
  
Rin waved goodbye and left the room, thus leaving the annoying green toad at the mercy of a slightly angered Kagome. "why have I been brought here?" she asked firmly. It was weird how one minute she could act polite and sweet in the presence of the child, yet so cold and fierce as soon as she left. "wench, how dare you talk to me in such manner, and besides, the reason of why you've been brought here is because my master.." before he was able to finish, Kagome had lifted him from his collar and was glaring wholes in his face. From the moment that he had called her wench, memories of Inuyasha and his betrayal had flashed through her head, making her extremely angry.  
  
"what did you called me?" she questioned slowly, venom already forming in her sherry lips.  
  
"you know what, it doesn't matter, I'm out" why that she carelessly dropped him in the hard floor and in a blink of an eye she had jumped out the balcony and was heading towards the gates she knew she would find. Kagome hid in the shadows of the trees and glanced back to see if she was being followed. Before she knew it, a gust of wind passed by her and she found herself pinned to the nearest tree. She opened her eyes to find a slightly irritated demon lord hovering over her. "so, you plan to escape" he stated calmly. "no duh!" she responded sarcastically as she struggled against his strong grip. Sesshomaru sighed in a bored manner and spoke once again. "when will you ever learn, you are powerless against me so you might as well stop fighting, you are only succeeding on tiring yourself a lot faster" "why did you bring me here Sesshomaru, and where's Hatsumaru?" she spat furiously.  
  
Her eyes were beginning to glow red with the rage she was trying to suppress. "I brought you here at his own request, it appears Hatsumaru was struggling with your training and put you under my care" he lied. By this point their face were only inches away. "are you really willing to train me? It will only make my task easier, I mean.it'd be like training me to kill you" Sesshomaru smirked at this and moved closer. "is that so?" Sesshomaru held both her hands above her head and moved his other free hand to her shoulder. Kagome followed his gaze and blushed when she felt his hand move her clothe to reveal her naked and unmarked shoulder.  
  
"interesting, I see my dear brother hasn't mark you yet, well. all the better for me" he said as he moved so that he could breath in her wonderful scent. Kagome gulped as she felt his fangs brush slightly against the tender skin of her neck and shoulder. "Sesshomaru.don't." she whispered with a teary voice. The demon lord tenderly nuzzled her soft neck and loosened his grip on her, letting his arms fall to her shoulders.  
  
'what's happening?, why is he doing this? And why do I feel like this, I mean a want him to stop but at the same time I don't' Sesshomaru move to look into her eyes and immediately felt lost in them.  
  
Kagome too locked her gazed with him and found herself unable to look away. 'do something Kagome, push him, kick him, ANYTHING!' she mentally yelled at herself but found her muscles weren't responding.  
  
'or.kiss him' this thought brought an evil smirked to her face that actually gave Sesshomaru the creeps. Quickly seeing her intention and sensing the poison forming in her inviting lips, Sesshomaru's grip loosened completely and let her go. "smart choice" she said before disappearing, but instead of heading towards the exist, she went strait to his dojo. Silently accepting him as her trainer. Finding the situation interesting, Sesshomaru calmly walked on Kagome's direction  
  
The demon lord lowered his aura as he was nearing his destination. Concealing himself in a corner, he picked inside only to find a very beautiful demon ness checking all the different weapons. She seemed to be having a bit of trouble on selecting, but finally she settled on two medium size daggers. The handles seemed to be Egyptian style and each had a red jewel embedded in them. (you know, like the ones from the mummy returns.um kinda) Kagome began to test them as she spun them in between her slender fingers. Then threw them in the air and continued to spin them skillfully, completely unaware of anything around her.  
  
Satisfied with the practice, she tried something different, something her mother was suppose to teach her if she hadn't passed away. It all came out of instincts, but she still wished her mother had lived to see her now. Pushing that thought out of her mind, Kagome concentrated on her little experiment. She slowly brought the left dagger to her lips and slightly licked its tip. Her actions making a certain someone a bit jumpy. (if you know what I mean ^-^) As soon as she was done with whatever she was doing, Kagome raised the dagger above her head and watched with a sense of pride as the air turned black and melted a board that laid before her. Kagome closed her eyes and did the same to her right dagger. She brought both of them above her head and began to spin. Soon she was surrounded by a sort of miasma.  
  
Smirking to herself, she lifted one of her daggers and slightly tapped a near by pole with its sharp tip. To her satisfaction, it soon began to tremble and reduced itself to dust. "see that mom, you're not the only one" she whispered silently to herself.  
  
'Kagome why do you hate me, and why do I feel like this, normally it wouldn't make a difference what others thought of me but you.some how your opinion matters' Sesshomaru thought as he moved to enter the room.  
  
Deciding he'd seen enough, Sesshomaru stepped out his hiding place and soundlessly approached Kagome. Her senses soon perked up and she was now well aware of his unwelcome presence.  
  
Kagome pretended not to notice him and continued her administrations, she suddenly froze in place when she felt his hot breath hit her bare shoulder. Out of pure reflex, Kagome took the chance and elbowed right in the stomach. "seriously what sort of trainer are you?, the least you could have done was dodge that!" she commented in a bored voice while turning around to meet his piercing gaze.  
  
Holding his stomach, Sesshomaru simply smirked and grabbed a near by sword. "I suppose I could have, but I chose not to" with that said, he moved with inhuman speed and went right to Kagome's left side.  
  
(Ok here's my first attempt to write a fight scene, hopefully I won't stink so bad! Anyway back to the story ^-^)  
  
Kagome's cat instincts kicked in and she dropped to the ground. Getting her new found weapons ready, Kagome pushed herself up and in one quick motion, shattered Sesshomaru's armor to pieces. Sesshomaru was a little taken aback for her strategy, he certainly wasn't expecting her to be so smart.  
  
She knew she could have never made real damage if he was wearing his armor and so shattered it. Before he could anticipate her next move, Kagome began to slash at him with all her might, giving him barely enough time to put up his sword. After about five missed swings, Kagome thrust both her daggers towards his chest but was stopped by his sword. Unfortunately for her, the handles of her daggers had gotten stuck in his blade and she was unable to pull them free.  
  
Sesshomaru smirked and spun his sword, causing for both her daggers to fly away. Finding herself unarmed, Kagome backed away by doing a backwards cartwheel and kicking him on his chest. Kagome kept turning until she reached a wall and much like a cat would, she jumped on it. On the wall was some spears that served as decoration but at the moment she was seeking the nearest weapon and yanked it from the wall. Pushing herself from the wall, Kagome did a half flip in the air before landing on the ground on her left knee and right foot.  
  
Although he would never admit it, Sesshomaru was quite impressed by her tactics, and to think this was her first real combat. He was actually putting effort into the fight but he found himself getting destructed by her. Every time she would lead her breasts would bounce slightly, every time she went for the kill, her eyes would momentarily change to a fiery red and her teeth would clench, her aura changed to that of a warrior's and her scent would become stronger, making the demon lord want to just throw her on the ground and have his way with her.  
  
Quickly swiping that last thought from his mind, Sesshomaru prepared for Kagome's in coming attack. Kagome's cat and inu blood were in complete control by this point, all she knew was that she needed to succeed and exterminate her opponent. She attacked a swung her spear as hard as she could and kept leaping away every time Sesshomaru tried to strike her in return. Her inu blood was telling her to go into physical combat but her cat blood was telling her not to let the one before her touch her.  
  
Kagome moved incredibly fast and amazingly graceful, she truly looked like a goddess with that look of determination in her face. Sesshomaru raced his sword above his head in a last attempt to strike but stopped immediately when he realized their position. He had made the foolish mistake of leaving his chest unguarded by racing his arms above his head and Kagome had taken full advantage of the situation. She was on one need and one foot and her spear was pointing right straight to his throat.  
  
(I could just end it right here but I'm not that mean)  
  
Kagome finally let out the breath she didn't know was holding and her red eyes once again became a deep sapphire color. She was still panting heavily and her shoulders were stiff. 'now what?.do I kill him?' she questioned herself as she debated on the situation. Kagome moved the tip of her spear to slightly brush the skin on his throat. 'I.I can't.but why?, this is what I want right?, I'm suppose to take revenge on him and Inuyasha, so.why can't I do this?' with that final thought, Kagome stood up and threw her spear on the ground with such force that it broke in half.  
  
"I win" she said with a stern voice as she calmly walked to the exist and towards the hot springs for a much needed bath.  
  
The demon lord simply stood there. It was only suppose to be a game, a harmless spar, but to her it was serious. While she was battling the demon lord, she was also battling her inner feelings. Sesshomaru had seen the determination in her eyes fade away and turn into uncertainty. She was actually debating on killing him, not that she would have succeed, but the fact that she even though about it hurt him deeply. It would obviously take a lot more to get through to her and make her understand that he could be trusted. 'why does this seem to hurt me? Or more to point, how is it possible for a heartless creature such as myself to feel this sort of pain?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome settled in the springs and let the warm water relax her sore muscles. Deep inside she was aware that he had let her win and this made her a bit enrage. 'But I guess he was just being.nice?' Kagome sighted heavily and cleared her mind completely, it wouldn't do for her to work her mind too much, it would only tire her further. Sighing once again, Kagome close her eyes and fell into a light sleep.  
  
Wow! That took long, anyway, should I have them meet in the hot springs? Tell me if you want that. Also I think the rating might go up. A friend of mine suggested that I add in a lemon in the future and I guess I could if I get enough reviews telling me to. It would be my first but if people want me to then I'll give it a try.can't be that hard right?  
  
Sesshpomaru: score!!!!  
  
Me: now hold on, It's only a thought, I don't know yet if I'll actually do it.  
  
Sesshomaru: ok so.what would make you want to do it?  
  
Me: *thinking* um..REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well that's all for now, later! ^-^  
  
Ps: I forgot to add that in about 1 or 2 chapters, there'll be major Inuyasha/Kikio bashing, so be patient. Oh and don't worry, Kagome will come to her senses soon enough. She's already starting to tolerate fluffy, so love is just around the corner! ^-^!!!!!! 


	5. AN

Hey everybody, sorry I have to do this, I really hate it but oh well.  
  
I apologize if I gave the impression that I wouldn't finish this story, I am, so don't worry. I'll just be taking a break from it, I kind of ran out of ideas to write more so I'll be stopping for a while. It won't be long I promise. Soon you'll be hearing from me again, but for now I'll be taking a break.ok? Don't kill me, and I would really appreciated if you don't send anymore death threats. I'll be working on this story soon enough. I'm really sorry about this.  
  
Ja ne 


End file.
